Fourth Reich
"T''he Reich's fourth bout with a world destined to be ours begins under my rule! The Reich will claim what belongs to it, I swear to the Cross!" - Emperor Rommel'' The Fourth Imperial Reich otherwise known as just The Fourth Reich or The Reich is a sovereign nation lying to the south of Britannia's borders. They are the second most powerful sovereign nation in the New World, and make up for their technological disadvantage for new improvements in tactics and numbers. They are currently in a cold war with the Kingdom of Britannia as a result of the rapid development of the Reich in recent years, threatening Briton superiority. Society and Government The Fourth Reich's government is based on a single leader referred to as an Emperor. Each Emperor's term is referred to as a Reich. The Emperor has complete control over the entire nation and is supreme commander of the military. An Emperor's generals are usually his closest and most trusted advisers as well as qualified military leaders and are utilized as such. There are a total of seven provinces in the Reichsland, each governed by an elected official or governor that report to the King's board of administrators. Governor's have control over the militia in their home province, but are actively monitored to avoid any hint of treason. Reichsmen or Citizens of the Reich are expected to serve at least five to ten years in the military. Unless given an exception, men or women who have not enlisted are not permitted ownership of land. That being said, after a citizen has served the Emperor to their fullest extent, they are given a discharge bonus and a monthly source of income. Citizens can choose other professions to gain the ability to purchase land. These include monster or bounty hunting, which are common professions in the Reichsland. Slavery is still an ongoing trade in the Reichsland. You are immediately classified as a slave if you are captured by a Slaver and said slaver has a justified reason to claim you as his slave. A justified reason might be an impossible to pay debt. Slaves are used for hard labor, personal pleasure, and blood sport. Military The Reich's military heavily relies on advanced and unique tactics and a more uniform, organized military than Britannia's. Instead of relying on houses, the Reich only relies on two military branches with their own individual sub-divisions. Main branches include the Imperial Army and the Steel Trident Armada. * The Imperial Army of the Fourth Reich - Legions of organized soldiers, the army is heavily dependent on military ranks earned by prowess on the field rather than noble blood. The Imperial Army is nothing short of a professional army. It has over twenty sub-divisions, each with around ten thousand men. Thanks to the road system the Reich has in place and the armies tight organization, it can easily supply bits of this large army when defending their territories. * The Imperial Armada '- The naval forces of the Reich, the navy is mainly used for unit transportation rather than naval combat, but does have naval combat possibilities. The Steel Trident Armada has been covertly supplying Clan Igrson with Reich troops and supplies. History wip Relations with other Factions [[Kingdom of Britannia|'Kingdom of Britannia]] - Relations between these two grand nations is at an all time low thanks to the Reich's quick rise in power. War between the two seems to be a possibility in the not-so-distant future. The Proxy War in the Nordic States does not help their situation. wip